Unabashed Richonne Smut
by FLXGHTLESSWXNGS
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Rick feasts on the sight of her. Michonne is wearing her old, but washed, corset top, with a new pair of jeans. Both hug her form in protruding places. There's a certain regality in the way her locs are pinned up, like a crown on her head. He hungers for the Queen's juicy lips, needs to quench an impossible thirst he's felt since the day she found him by biting and tasting and sucking.

"What," she asks innocently, "is there something on my mouth?" Rick shuts the door behind him and closes the distance between them, tilting her chin upwards so her mouth is an inch away from his.  
"Yes."  
Michonne licks her lower lip, struggling to suppress a smirk. "How about n-" Rick's mouth swallows her words. He unzips his fly while Michonne pulls off her pants, cleavage spilling over the cups of her bra as she bends over.  
"I'm going," Rick says as helps unlace her bodice, "to send shivers down your spine."

Following the curvature of her spine with calloused pad of his index he traces the indentation of each disc down to her tail-bone. The skin at the small of her back is puckered; Rick sinks into the two symmetrical dimples above her butt, feeling the exposed arch to shudder beneath his touch. "Told you so."  
"Mmmmm…" Michonne brings his free hand to her bosom, over her thin brassiere. Cupping her gingerly, he caresses her hardened nipples with a pleasantly abrasive pressure. He his other hand down her ass.

Rick marvels at the way her chocolate cheeks swallow up her thong. "You're stunning," he breathes, raising the hairs on the back of neck.  
"I noticed the way you look at me when I walk away, it turns me on. Let me turn you on." Michonne presses her ass firmly into his pelvis. "Fuck, you feel huge."  
She purrs with satisfaction as Rick yanks her closer still - as close as his swelling member allows - and thumbs her tender chest with greater ferocity using both hands.

Her body grinds into his. Rhythmically, at first, against the bulge in his shorts. Then faster, more erratically, as his hand snakes up the hot flesh of her thighs. After probing painstakingly at her panties, Rick tilts his head so his lips are next to her ear. "Turn around," he drawls. The tip of his tongue touches her earlobe ever so slightly, eliciting a tingling sensation. "Tell me what you want, darlin'."

Michonne faces him, dark eyes glossy, as they stare into dilated pupils, rimmed by slivers of grey.  
"Say it again."  
"Darlin'."  
She holds his gaze as she wraps her legs around his waist. Lacing her fingers through his hair, she steers him to the bed. "I want," she hums, "to be on top of you." Rick's mouth moans a muffled _yes_ into hers as she roll hers hips against him.  
"You," he chokes out between ragged breaths, "feel so good."

" _Mi…chonne_." He drags each syllable of her name out as she slams the ejaculation out of his dick. " _Mi…chonne_ , ah fuck." When he's shouted himself hoarse he flips her so her back is against the bed and he's on top of her. "Is this okay, darlin'?"  
"More than."  
Rick slips his hand under moist fabric of her thong. He folds her open, stroking her clitoris with one hand and entering her slowly with the other. "Fuck me faster," Michonne cries. Rick tailors his touch to her moans of pleasure, her vocal excitement is music to his ears and he fingers her to the beat.

A carefully placed curl of his middle and forefinger causes her walls cave in. She coats him in cum, calling his name as she climaxes. He holds her as she gradually comes down from the high, repeating the words she's wanted to hear from him forever: "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

With the kids gone, Michonne and I have some time ourselves. We've taken to spending it in a... _creative_ way. I follow her scattered ensemble down the hallway, almost tripping over an article of clothing in my haste. I find her on the bed wearing sheer lingerie that perfectly compliments her curves.

Michonne tugs me onto the bed by the collar of my shirt. She leans forward to undo the buttons, spilling over the brim of the camisole's flimsy cups. I slide a strap down her shoulder and kiss the exposed skin. She's wearing perfume, a spicy fragrance that fills me with warmth. Michonne touches her face to the area, smiling as I kiss down the torso.

I stop between her legs.

Her thighs tighten around my throat, strong quads half choking me. She laces her fingers through my hair and guides my mouth to her crotch. I find myself fighting a smile as I exhale and a dark stain spreads. The lace lays slick against her sex, making the swollen outline of her vulva visible. I nuzzle at the saturated underwear, breathing her scent in. "Mmm," I hum, my voice muffled as I suck the juice out of her panties, lightly grazing my teeth every so often. I eat her pussy like its my last supper, even lapping up the juice that's trickled down the inside of her thighs. "You taste so good."

There's a delicious squelching sound as the panties are peeled back. I dip a finger inside and savour the saltiness. Michonne slides the soaking undergarment down to her ankles, not bothering to remove her stockings before getting on all fours. She looks back expectantly, firm, thick ass in the air. I finger her slowly, making note of every turn. I want to remember the way she feels. Michonne moans, a low, throaty noise that raises the hairs on my neck.

"You like that?"  
"Ha..." she breathes as she throws her ass back, "h-harder..."  
I run my free hand down her spine as she rides the other, round cheeks applauding as her hips roll. "Hold on, darlin'."  
"Rick _please_ ," she whimpers. There's a vulnerability in her voice this time, a need there that, Lord knows, I've never been able to deny.  
"On your back, beautiful, I want to look into your eyes." And my God she is: dreads cascading as she sits up, her rich complexion aglow with arousal.  
I pull her hole's lubrication over her vulva. Its a stringy consistency, dripping from my fingers like honey. I smear the cream over her clit, working the moisture in with soft circular motion. As her sensitive area hardens I slip back inside pussy, digging deep into her pussy this time with well acquainted fingers.  
"Fuck," Michonne chokes out, "I love it when you fill me up." At that I trail my lubricated fingers over her labia, tease her for a bit until she pleads. "I can't wait any longer, make me whole."  
I press my lips to hers and she leans in, hungrily deepening the kiss. "Almost there," I say after pulling away to catch a breath, "okay?" Michonne nods stiffly. Then her full lips move against mine once again.

She's swimming with fluid as I seek out her G-spot, moaning a breathy yes into my mouth that tells me I'm in the right place. Her lips break from mine as she throws her head back; writhing, shuddering, inside and out. The sheets bunch up in her fists, an anchor as her back arches off the bed. She turns her head to the side, crying out as a final wave of euphoria hits her. The intensity of the orgasm pushes me out. We're both drenched. (And my hand isn't the only wet appendage.)  
I collapse next to her, breathing heavily.  
"Hi," she murmurs, peering at me through half shut eyelids. I wrap an arm around her sated midsection.  
"Hi."  
We don't say anything else for a while, our ragged breathing the only sound as we bask in the afterglow. Until, "Michonne?"  
"I love you too, Rick."  
How did someone so unworthy ended up with this goddess of a woman by his side?


End file.
